


Beauty and the Beetle

by Can_i_please_get_a_waffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Civilian Life, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mary Sue, Slow Burn, civilian character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_i_please_get_a_waffle/pseuds/Can_i_please_get_a_waffle
Summary: The Aburame are freaks.That seems to be the general consensus when it comes to the publics view of the Noble clan, but one girl, or rather an entire district, doesn't think so.Freak met freak when Shino met Marigold under that tree.  A twisted Romeo and Juliet story follows that fated meeting.  They fight clan elders, judgy civilians, and even themselves just for their love to survive.(In which Shino gets a very pretty girlfriend and jealousy occurs.)





	1. Under the Tree

The Aburame clan compound was in the back corner of Konoha. Unlike the rest of the major clans of Konoha, the Aburame weren’t located in the center of Konoha. They stayed hidden, tucked away in the forest that engulfed the back half of the village. They were alone with their clansmen. Bugs, and trees. Or at least they like to think they were. 

Further back, in the backmost corner of Konoha, was The Koi-District. Unlike the other districts like the Lotus-District, Sakura-District, or the Plum-District, the Koi-District was considered the worst of the worst. It was thought to be where all the scum lived, the place where the rotten people of Konoha come together to fester. 

However, ignorance was bliss for the residents of the Koi-District. With the vicious rumors keeping Konoha’s citizens out of the District, they were free to grow and embrace change. WIthout the social pressure from the uptight elders, and the watchful and judgmental eyes of Clans like the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Nara, they moved away from old traditions and added modern twists to the once they kept. Everything from entertainment and clothing to District ruling and social standings were different in the Koi-district.

Perhaps it was this drastic difference that formed the wedge between the districts.

****************************************

Marigold knew that she needed to head back home for dinner, but she was so close! Just a little further and she could see the Aburame Forrest! She ran through the dimly lit path, Golden blonde pigtail flying behind her. The koi fish lanterns swam above her in the last few rays of sunlight. Her leaf-green eyes were scanning the trees, looking for the Lotus banners that marked the beginning of the next district.

Up ahead was a small clearing, only a couple of yards wide, and half that as long. In this little clearing, there was a beautiful tree. Now, the tree itself wasn’t anything to write home about, but the koi fish and lotus lanterns hanging in the tree that made it beautiful. Marigold’s special tree grew directly the line dividing the two districts. That meant she was only allowed on one side because her mom said not to leave the district without her. She wasn’t too sure that this rule bothered her much. Her side of the tree, of the forest, was so much more beautiful. While the Lotus side, the Aburame side, was overgrown and dark, the Koi side was lit up with paper koi lamps and had paths cleared and the underbrush trimmed back. Looking between lotus and koi was like looking at a nightmare and a daydream.

Marigold thought the Lotus forest was scary but so interesting. What was hiding in those overgrown woods? She has never been there, but older kids tell her that if you go too far in, a giant swarm of bugs would chase you out! That was fascinating to her. The Aburame were ninjas who controlled bugs! What could be cooler?

That’s why Marigold came out to this special tree in this little clearing. She was curious about who the Aburame were. She didn’t care much for ninjas, unlike every other six-year-old in the village. In fact, no one really cared for ninja in Koi. No ninja lived there and she’s never seen any walking around. Maybe ninja didn’t like them? That would make sense, she decided, because most people didn’t like people from Koi.

She sat with her back against the tree, facing toward Koi. She didn’t have the nerve to stare into the darkness of Lotus. Marigold thought herself as a bit silly. Why come all this way and not even look? Despite her self-chastising, Marigold didn’t turn around to look into the darker forest. Instead, she pulled out her little reed flute and some crumpled sheet music out of the pocket of her white dress and started to practice her song.

Finishing a simplified version of Koi Fish Kisses, she sighed. It was completely dark outside and she was definitely late for dinner. Marigold knew she had to leave, but something held her back. It was almost as if the Koi fish above her were whispering for her to stay, so she did. She was about to play her song again when she heard something. 

Buzzing?

Marigold was only confused for a minute before she remembered what could possibly be the source of the buzzing sound. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly peeked around the tree. Her green eyes scanned the dark treeline, either looking for a beehive or an Aburame. 

There! Just behind that tree, she could barely make out the silhouette of something roughly her size. She nervously took a step closer, now standing directly to the side of the tree, as far as she was allowed to go. Marigold tried to make eye contact with the shape, but couldn’t figure out where their eyes were. With no other choice, she decided to talk to them.

“E-Excuse me? Hi, my name is Suzuki Marigold! WIll you please tell me your name?” She bowed lightly, uncomfortable because the action had fallen out of style in Koi, but was customary everywhere else. The shadow came closer and she could make out faint features, like their big green coat and their dark glasses, but everything else was still well hidden.

They stared at each other for a while longer before the stranger decided to respond. Aburame Shino, he said his name was. Why? Because that is the name his parents had chosen.

Marigold felt more relaxed from his strange answer. Why had he felt the need to explain his name? It didn’t matter to her, all that mattered were the bugs.

“Would you mind if I asked you a question? I wanted to know if it was true that your clan could control bugs? I’ve heard stories but I’m not sure if they are real. You’re an Aburame, so you should know, right? Please tell me!” Her light ramble was met with silence. Even the buzzing had stopped. She really wanted to know how he did that.  
“If you were going to ask the question anyway, why did you bother asking for my permission?” His curt response threw her off. Was she being rude? Did she hurt his feelings? Should she apologize? She was just about to do just that when Shino started to talk again.

“My clan cannot control bugs, but we do house a breed of beetle inside of our bodies. They feed off of our chakra and in return they aid us in battle.” 

Her eyes went wide. Housing beetles inside of their bodies that… that’s so….

“That’s so cool!”

*************  
Shino wasn’t sure he believed in angels. Why? Because there is no scientific proof that they exist. Yet there she was, blonde hair shining from the lantern light and green eyes glowing with fascination. When most people even heard the word ‘beetle’ they shiver in disgust. But her, Marigold, thought that the fact that he had beetles inside of him was ‘cool’. He was almost unsure of what to do, but he felt like he couldn’t let this chance slip by him.

He sat beside the tree, directly across from her, and started a conversation. Shino wasn't sure what they talked about or how long they were talking, but he was positive that it was the best conversation he’s ever had. He was sad when they both heard Marigold's name being called in the distance.

“I’m sorry Shino, that’s my dad. I am super late for dinner now, but I’d like to talk again. Do you want to meet here again? Earlier this time?” Shino readily agreed to this, happy that she wanted to see him again. Did this mean they were friends?

They agreed to meet an hour before sundown, and then she set off the lantern-lit path into Koi. Shino glanced up at the lanterns. It was strange, he thought, that Koi looked so nice. He was told that Koi was a terrible and dirty place, but the girl he had just met was wonderful and her white dress was spotless, even after sitting on the grass for two hours.

It was strange, he thought, but it didn’t matter, because Marigold was his friend.


	2. Into Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More baby Shino and Marigold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just to be clear, Shino and Marigold are eight right now. I think I might have said six at some point, but that was a mistake.

Marigold has come to a decision. While bugs were cool, beetles were amazing.

Two weeks into her and Shino's meetings under their special tree, Shino finally decided to show her his Kikai. They were amazing. As the little swarm buzzed happily above around her head, she launched into a barrage of questions. 

“Do they hurt when they come out? Do they only come out of your arm? How many are there? Were you born with them? Do they have names? Can I touch one?”

Shino was flustered. Every time he showed someone from outside of his clan his Kikai, they always freaked out and ran away. But Marigold was captivated. While listing off her questions, her eyes never once left him or his beetles. Her lear-green eyes looked beautiful when they darted around, trying to keep track of his Kikai.

When Shino heard her ask to touch one, he was ecstatic. He quickly called Koku, a very well behaved female beetle, and had her land on his hand. Slowly, he extends his hand towards Marigold. He expected her to let the bug fly softly from his hand to hers, not for her to excitedly cup his hand with both of her and pull it closer.

Marigold was ecstatic. This little beetle on Shino's hand was beautiful. When they are flying around, the Kikai look black, but closer up, you could see their little bodies shift from black to green to blue in the sun, and you could see their little wings shine a pale purple. She was so focused on the beetle, that she completely missed the way Shino’s face burned pink from the contact.

“Shino, it’s so beautiful.” Shino was done for. His little eight-year-old heart couldn’t take it anymore. Physical contact was rare with people outside of his clan; No one ever wanted to touch someone filled with bugs. But Marigold was here, holding him close and calling his beetles beautiful. He was blushing and stuttering, trying to tell her that she was beautiful, trying to tell her anything. But once again. Marigold took no notice.

Shino’s only saving grace from what would have been a moment of sheer embarrassment was a faint growling sound. This time it was Marigold's turn to turn pink.

“Eh he he… That reminds me, Shino. Would you like to go get lunch with me? I was thinking we could go to Garden Shade? They have really good food and you get to eat in a really pretty garden and I….. I think it would be fun to go with you.” Her voice got soft at the end as she looked at the boy.

Shino immediately said yes. Why? Because it should be illegal for one person to be that adorable  
**********************************

The path from their special tree to Garden Shade took them straight through the center of Koi. Shino wasn’t sure what to expect. He had heard what other people, even his clansmen, say that Koi was a terrible place. Was a district full of criminals and druggies be a safe place to eat lunch? Shino took a glance at the girl holding his hand and happily talking about her home district.

Was it a safe place for her?

Shino decided he didn’t like Marigold living in Koi. Maybe he should ask his dad if she could live with them? That would be nice, he thought, to have his friend so close by. They could play together right after he got home from the academy. Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea.

The pair finally exited the forest and walked straight into a semi-bustling market. Any thought Shino had of him rescuing his pretty friend burst when he saw the district for the first time. It looked just like any other market in Konoha, but also different. The people here seemed… bolder? They all walked with confidence and talked to everyone like they were old friends. And the clothes they wore were bold, too. There wasn’t a single kimono in sight, not even on the old ladies. Instead, the people of Koi wore all sorts of different outfits. Strange shirts and weird pants in all sorts of colors, and everybody had on strange shoes. 

It was overwhelming, but Shino couldn’t look away. Marigold was saying hi to almost everybody they passed. She introduced him as her friend to many people, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work. He couldn’t stop looking around at the shops and houses they passed. Marigold pulled him down a side road, away from the market, and he finally remembered how to use his mouth.

Koi was beautiful. Everything he heard has been proven wrong in just ten short minutes. Even the people sounded nice, if not a little informal. He took another glance at Marigold, wondering how she fit in with his opinion of Koi. for the first time in two weeks he’s known her, Shino really looked at Marigold.

Her eyes were still leaf-green, and her hair was still a golden blond, and her skin still had freckles, but there was something more about her. She shined like the sun and when she laughed it sounded like bells. She was beautiful, but not like other girls. Shino thought a lot of girls were beautiful. He thought his mom was beautiful as well as the rest of his clanswomen. He even thought the girls in his class were beautiful, but something was special about Marigold.

Yes, Shino thought a lot of girls were pretty, but he thought Marigold was the prettiest. Maybe it was her hair, or her laugh, or her smile, or the way she could talk on and on about his beetles with him. She was beautiful because she was Marigold.

*******************

Garden Shade was great. Shino’s lunch had been amazing and the garden they were seated in was beautiful. The only regret Shino had was that Marigold had asked him out on a date before he could ask her.

When the waiter had teasingly asked if the two were on a date, Marigold did the typical blush and stutter as she tried to explain that they were just friends while Shino suffered his embarrassment inside the safety of his jacket’s high collar. After the waiter laughed at their reaction, apologized, and left, an unusual silence fell over the duo.

Shino was used to silence, his entire clan was known to be quiet after all. He was used to people not talking to him in class or on the street. But he was not used to Marigold not talking to him. He wasn’t sure what to do. Had his silence insulted her? Did she want this to be a date? Was she insulted that someone thought she would date him? Why wasn't she talking? Should he apologize? Should he leave?

Marigold always talked to him. With her, conversation flowed just as freely and naturally as it did with his own family. So why was she being quiet now?

**************************************

Marigold was fighting her own thoughts. Why hadn’t Shino said anything? Was he mad that someone thought they were on a date? Did he not like her? She liked him…. What should she do? She’d already proclaimed that this wasn’t a date, but the problem was that she wanted this to be a date! Can it be a date if they're already halfway through with it? Should she ask? What would he say? Probably that it was too late for this to be a date… Well, her mom always said you miss every shot you don’t take, so she’ll just have to go it!

“Shino, after lunch, would you like to go on a date with me?”

**************************************

Shino was in shock. His hive was writhing inside of him, wanting to understand what was making their master so distressed. He wished he could tell them to calm down, but he couldn’t even tell himself to calm down. She wants to go on a date? With him? Why???

Thankfully, his mouth started to move without his brain’s permission.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Marigold.”

After that, they continued on as nothing had happened.


	3. The Koi Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!!!!  
> It's a tiny chapter, though

Marigold never imagined her perfect first date, but if she had, she’s sure this would be it.

After their lunch, she led Shino onto a bridge. This bridge was special compared to others in Konoha, mostly because it was over a very, very, large pond, and that it was covered in plants. The bridge formed a large circle in the middle of the pond, and along the edges of the deck were little tables, some occupied with friends or couples.

Marigold sat her and Shino in the middle and gestured for Shino to look into the water.

“This is why our District Elders chose to name us Koi instead of a flower. This koi pond is called the “Heart of Koi”. It’s a really popular place for first dates.”

Just as Shino looks, a gigantic Koi surfaced to eat a lump of bread another couple had just tossed into the water.

Holy Kami that's a big koi…

Shino was entranced by the six foot long, red and white Koi that was now swimming happily along the rim of the deck, looking for more food.

Marigold saw the look on his face and giggled,

“That's Ho-Koi-ge-Sama. He’s the biggest fish in the pond and the pride of Koi.” Marigold smiled fondly at the monster koi. “There are a lot of big fish in the pond, but Ho-Koi-ge-Sama is my favorite.” 

Shino finally looked away from Ho-Koi-ge-Sama and looked at Marigold, who was still beautiful. Koi watching could be considered a weird first date, but to Shino, it seemed perfect (but still weird)

“Why is the koi so big?” Shino couldn’t help his own curiosity, something he got from marigold.

“Ho-Koi-ge-Sama was Elders Juzo’s graduation project from when he went to Koi Academy. He raised him from a guppy to see if Chakra infused water would have an effect on growth. It did, and now we have been graced with Ho-Koi-ge-Sama for sixty years now.”

Her casual mention of ‘Koi Academy’ caught his attention. Did she go to school there? Why didn’t she go to the ninja academy? He decided to ask her.

“Yeah, I do go to Koi Academy! It’s great! My favorite class is Chakra theory! It’s so cool to learn all the different ways you can use Chakra!”

Her response only confused Shino. Why did a civilian school teach Chakra theory? None of the other District schools did… When Shino asked Marigold, she just shrugged and said that Koi was a little weird.

Shino took another glance at the other giant koi that had surfaced and couldn’t help but agree.

****************************************

Time flew by like it always did when Marigold spent time with Shino, and soon the sun was setting. They had already left the lake, which was too bad since the water looked beautiful when the sun set.

Luckily, they made it to the forest in time to see the koi lanterns come to life. One by one, the koi lit up, swimming in an invisible stream above them. Marigold had told Shino that the string connecting them was chakra conductive and each lantern had a small seal inside of them to make them light up. Shino thought that was amazing, and wondered why other lanterns weren’t like that.

When they reached their tree, then stood there for a minute, soaking in the last few moments for their first date. They exchanged goodbye and promised another date soon.

Shino had just made it to his clan's treeline when he heard Marigold call his name and head her light footsteps bound toward him.

She didn’t hesitate when she crossed the district line or when she pulled him close by his jacket and kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled away from his face and pulled him even closer to her, giving him a soft hug. 

“I had a wonderful time, Shino.” Her voice was muffled by his jacket but still rang clear in his ear. “ I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?” She loosened her hold on him and looked him in the eyes.

Shino knew she wouldn’t be able to see his eyes through his clan’s special sunglasses, but it still felt like she was looking into his soul. 

He nodded absentmindedly. Yes, Marigold would be a good girlfriend, probably better than Kiba’s girlfriend, Mai, who always talked over the teachers in lessons, or Choji’s girlfriend, Himiko, who never did her homework. Everyone else had girlfriends and boyfriends, so it should be fine if he had one too, right?

Marigold paid no mind to his inner monologue, and instead kissed his cheek again before bounding off into Koi. Only when his new girlfriend disappeared from his sight did he process what had just happened. He flushed a dark scarlet.

Why did Marigold always make the first move?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes, but sadly I have no beta reader and I don't edit any of my papers.  
> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it and leave a comment if you have any ideas. Literally nothing is set in stone.
> 
> Hugs and Kisses  
> Waffle


End file.
